Story Recap
!!!WARNING, EXTREME SPOILERS AHEAD!!! This page recaps the ENTIRE STORY of The Yaoiweh Conspiracy. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. If you don't wish to know the story without playing the games first, DO NOT READ FURTHER, THE ENTIRE STORY IS BELOW THIS PARAGRAPH. If you read any further, it is because of your own doing. You've been warned. NOTE: The Yaoiweh Conspiracy contains mild language and mild sexuality. It is not recommended for people under the age of 13 or people who are ethnocentric. If you don't know what ethnocentric is, then you likely shouldn't even be here reading. And if you're 13 yet still dunno, pretty much don't be all "STRAIGHTNESS FTW, GAY PEOPLE CAN SUCK DICK" as this will get you instantly removed from the wiki. You can say what you wish about your thoughts on the story in the talk section, just don't insult any sexual preference. The only reason one may be insulted in the story is due to personality and DOES NOT reflect the actual thoughts of any SBL staff member. Prologue In the beginning there were 6 deities who created the omniverse, the Psysjia. The dieties were all alike in dignity, but all with different views. One desired prosperity. One desired freedom. One desired truth. One desired love. One desired glory. One desired unity. Each one had shaped different galaxies and planets to reflect their views. Some had been rich in resource, others had been barren and dreary. After all the various galaxies had been formed, the six realized that one super cluster was empty at a certain point, and formed a final galaxy which they would fill with the races closest to the gods. It had 5 arms, and became known to the races as the Ffordd Gwynnu, the Milky Way. They all decided to split up into separate arms, as no one could agree with eachother, and the greatest one, who desired unity, went to slumber at the very center. The rest took to their own at different times. #The one who desired glory first took the Perseus Arm. #Next, ye who desired prosperity took the Outer Arm. #Third, the one who desired truth took the Centaurus Arm. #Fourth, the one who desired freedom taken the Sagittarius Arm. #Finally, with only one left, ye who desired love had taken the Orion Arm. With them all separated, they created a meteor/comet for each deity, where their races would be kept in cell form. Two deities decided to create another race for themselves. The one of love, and the one of freedom. The deity clones both evolved into Iilvosic (split from the Deity of Freedom) and Humans (split from the Deity of Love). While others had evolved into Hentairite, Yaoiites, Yurians, Futanarica, and Pronzarita. The diety of unity didn't reproduce but simply evolved into the Blade of Creation, a living sword. It slept at the center of the Galaxy before splitting into two in some million years. The races, of course, couldn't live on the comets, which is why evolution never happened until they landed on their planets. *Humans were the last to land on a planet, known as Gaia. *Iilvosic landed first on a planet known as Laronzica. *The Hentairite and Yaoiites had landed on their planets shortly after the Iilvosic. Therianta and Yaoiya respectively. *The Yurians had landed upon their planet of Belium about 300 years after. *The Futanarica lost their diety due to the meteor going too close to a star. However, the DNA still lived but was redeveloped. It took 10,000 years after the Humans had landed before a brand new cell had fully developed to be evolved. Their planet is Roeden. *The Pronzarita landed on Praazox, and took 75,000 years before they could evolve. Humans soon evolved more and more over time, but that's a story for someone else to tell. If you honestly want a story, we can tell you in a picture. The other races had the same rate of evolution, but none of them had changed form at the exact same time. It took about 5 billion years before each race was fully evolved. With each race fully completed, their deities descended as mortal beings. They became kings and queens of their species, teaching the races their own ideals, shunning other thoughts on how the world should be run. Within 200 years of rule (50 for Futanarica and 600 for Pronzarita), each deity had established a solid state on the planet, a solid government, and died gloriously, being hailed as the gods they truly were, and ascended to their temple, established by the Blade of Creation, the Hall of Order. Each were given a name by their followers. *Hentairein, deity of the Hentairite. It is unknown of Hentairein's gender at this time, as they were always hidden in a cloak. The Deity of Freedom. *Yaoiweh, god of the Yaoiites. The God of Glory. *Proniza, tribal goddess of the Pronzarita. The Goddess of Truth. *Yurina, goddess of the Yurians. The Goddess of Love. *Akuma, queen of the Futanarica. She wasn't hailed as a goddess, but rather a ruler of the Futanarica whose blood and soul is passed from queen to queen. The Deity of Prosperity. After another long period of time, Hentairein had discovered the Iilvosic, and descended as a true deity, as opposed to their actual descended race. Yurina also found her Humans, and descended as a male at about the year we know as 5 BC. Hentairein didn't die, but rather kept leaving and returning. Yurina, however, had sacrificed herself and thus never returned, though she left a prophecy that she would indeed return to the planet. The gods and goddesses reunited once more to try and find their ideal. With the conflict soon growing larger and larger, Yaoiweh decided it was time to take what he believed was rightfully his. He had dropped a large mass of space rock upon Laronzica, only to be carried away by four mages of the Arcis University. This event soon became known as The Fall of the Great Relic. Hentairein became angered, especially since Yaoiweh placed multiples of his cells upon the Great Relic, leaving Yaoiite Spawns. They developed much faster than the original Yaoiites and began attacking the people of Laronzica. Hentairein employed the Hentairite to the planet to defend it from the threat. The planet itself had a large army, known as the Knights of the Skellocculae, to help fend them off, but seven Yaoiites had grown to be more powerful than any of the others. #Fulial, a beast which hunted down guards at night, and would ravage anything in his path. #Vigrocus destroyed the graves of the royal family, and cut off all resources. #Tenticala posed as a savior to the people, but only taken the offerings to the Yaoiite armies. #Anarkus, a brainwashed Skell General, murdered the queen and anyone opposing Yaoiweh. #Mori Mari created the essence known as Yaoi. With this she devasted even the Hentairite. #Dilomunculus, a replacement body for Yaoiweh, as losing the specific cells for Yaoiite Spawns had started to take a toll on his original body. Though they weren't able to mix, Dilomunculus destroyed the Skell Knights. #Draekan, the main military leader who had been behind all tactics and advances. With a war being waged, people began to take sides. The races had all been introduced to the other deities at this point and all had decided between allies and enemies. The only race not enlightened were the Humans. As Yurina was murdered by Yaoiweh before she could descend and speak to them after many a year. *The Hentairite and the Pronzarita formed an alliance. *The Yaoiites and the Futanarica banded together. *The Yurians simply went in hiding after the death of their goddess. After many years of war being waged, every place possible became a battlefield. Yaoiya had been torn apart, being only floating parts orbiting its star, villages were devastated, people were taken prisoner if they had intelligence on an enemy or associated with an enemy. Some were even taken if they had been suspected of such. 65 long years later, after there were no armies left, the Futanarica long since pulled back and the Pronzarita kicked back into a tribal age, Hentairein and Yaoiweh faced eachother head to head atop the highest mountain of Laronzica, and fought across the planet. The whole of the kingdom could see the gods colliding and throwing the very essences of life and death at eachother. For 20 days and 20 nights they battled, and on the twentieth night, they both had barely any energy left. Battered and broken, taking the battle through the skies and sea and surface and back to the top of the world, Hentairein mustered all the energy possible and sealed Yaoiweh away for what many thought was an eternity. This however, caused the deity to fall, and was crystalized upon a small islet, which soon became aloft the clouds due to the magic in the body of Hentairein. After the fighting, the Pronzarita race grew less in numbers, and was directly ruled by their goddess. The Futanarica put away their weapons for good as much bloodshed was done and a treaty was signed between them and every race, with a compensation to the Pronzarita. The Yaoiites and Hentairite continued loathing eachother. The Seven Yaoiites had created a dragon with the remaining Yaoi, gaining the name of Omega Yaomare, in order to preserve the body of Yaoiweh through being his guard. The Greater Yaoiites were also cast into deep locked out chambers where they would never be seen again. Many of the cities were rebuilt, but the less fortunate lived lives without food, water, and/or shelter. The Yurians still remained in hiding. But the greatest loss was the Blade of Creation, as it split into two parts. Solaric and Lunaric. The two blades were unstable separate so two sacred trees were planted to uphold the worlds. Now, what do the humans have to do with this? Well, during the fighting, there was a Hentairite woman, by the name of Amaranth. She had lived through all the strife as a slave to the Yaoiites. She was also pregnant with a child who was born on the day the deities emerged atop the mountain, May 30th as we know it. She became a saint soon after her child was born. She heard a call from Solaric and Lunaric. A prophecy was passed on to her. Her child would have to overcome trial after trial to reunite every race and bring peace back to the omniverse. "And lo, the one child would descend from the heavens to free the lands of the five realms and prevent a grand calamity to befall all our kin. The waters cleansed of miasma. The land shall be abundant with life. The air breathable as though pure. But should he be decieved, all shall fall. The waters shall poison our bodies. The land shall rot and waste. And the air shall choke out the lives of all. It can not be accomplished alone. It is also unstoppable, its arrival innevitable. So he the child shall meet allies. Together as one, the great evil shall be stopped. Prosperity will be something all would know." So with that, she tried to avoid the fate of death her child would have to accept, would he remain in captivity with her. With Yaoiites everywhere in her prison, she could only carve the prophecy in the walls of her cell before using her body as a sacrifice to somehow transport the child away from the prison. He would be taken to Earth. His mother was found dead, and the prison was raided by Hentairite, who saw her message and passed it down to Laronzica during the next meteor shower. The Yaoiweh Conspiracy 1: The Catalyst So now the year is 2010 AD, Earth. A boy of average life has begun to get his things ready so he may visit his friend. This boy is Mike. He begins to head out after hearing a strange voice (breaking the 4th wall) and finds out Branko, who is introduced between the time jump, is already awaiting him. Mike sees this as odd, considering Branko never waits. So Mike asks why he's there and guesses he found a new internet meme, which he also guesses no one else will like. Branko says otherwise and brings him up the sidewalk a little. All of a sudden, they are startled by a whirling blackness. More banter and the hole reappears and sucks them inside. According to sound effects and discussion, they had been sucked through a portal and fallen from the sky, turning their appearance to that of Iilvosic. A guard mistakens them for criminals and knocks them out, but then remembers a prophecy, rushing them to the airship. The two heroes awaken, finding them unharmed and not even bound up. Mike goes upstairs to explore. He listens in on the conversations and comments on how he doesn't get laid. Otherwise, he learns one of them is Hentairite and that they're on Laronzica. Returning, Branko mentions people who are on the other side of the 4th wall and questions Mike's drug habits (he has none) before they decide to wait until they land. They are immediately brought to the King of Laronzica, Malezic Laron VII. He tells them some of the backstory on how the Yaoiites came to Laronzica and the deity known as Hentairein and the other known as Yaoiweh and how there were 7 Yaoiites who destroyed the most and the Hentairite and much much more. It ends with the prophecy on one of the three Slabs of Destiny left by Amaranth. Mike decides it'd be best he go free the land, not leaving his (possible) mother's death in vain. Branko joins after encouragement. The two set off after resting. The heroes make their way to Machi Town. A town on the main continent which hosts many houses, but is much smaller than the City of Cyndar, their starting point. Upon entry and investigating the town, a woman has a feeling about the two of them. Mike utters part of the name "Hentairite" and she begs them to cure her skin disease, as it was rumored they could do so. Mike, being the magic guy, does this with ease and she thanks them dearly. She mentions her status as the first lady of Machi Town, and that her two daughters also have this odd condition. Mike and Branko follow her along, meeting with various people along the way. Greeting them with much glee and they soon stop at a building to the far north of town. They all sit down and Mike goes upstairs to where the girls rest. He heals the first girl with relative ease, as for the second well... "BOO!" And Mike topples over. The girl laughs and greets Mike, she had a lot of power in her voice, but Mike stood up and introduced himself. Most of his sentences were interupted followed by a barage of questions. When he did calm her down, he explained he might be Hentairite. The girl cheerfully accepts Mike's healing, and introdued herself as Kagami. Of course, Kagami is like one of those clingy children, as most energetic ones are. So Mike decides he and the girl would play hide and seek, which lasts all the way til sunset. Branko on the other hand stays to "show her what a Hentairite is like" as her husband is away worshipping at the Cathedral in Cyndar. Though Kagami is disappointed that Mike leaves soon, they do share a moment where Kagami wishes to defend her town, she already decided she shall become a Knight of the Skell, not the old ones, but the new modern ones. "With the really awesome armor!" As she states. With that, Mike and Branko head north to practice and train and overall discuss their situation. Until a woman, bleeding comes for their aid, an explosion is heard from the distance. Machi Town is under attack. The place is up in flames when they Arrive, and Mike runs around looking for survivors until he finds a crying Kagami. She yells at Mike for not protecting them, and eventually runs away. Branko and Mike meet up again, and they decide they must deal with what caused such distress and danger in the town. The survivors name the beast Fulial, the first Yaoiite. Mike and Branko head north to Azca Cova, where prisoners were once held to mine for ore. Yaoiites fled into the cave one day and killed everyone but the prisoners, who were more than happy to help their cause. They were then said to be converted to wolves. The heroes travel through to the end of the cave, after finding a key which is said to open the door to all Yaoiites. Mike opens the door, the beast awaits at the far end of the room, is is somewhat like a winged tiger, with a snake's tail. Though the battle is long and arduous, Mike and Branko overcome the beast and free one of the seven lands from Yaoiites. They return to Machi Town after the battle. Mike gives his apologies to the entire town, which is then mostly repaired. Mike follows up with a speech, giving an oath that he will protect all of laronzica from all the Yaoiites, he will not let Machi Town's incident be repeated. During this, he does notice Kagami, but he can't find her after the speech. The first lady also is wondering frantically of her daughter's location, but they cannot find her, and Mike promises he will. After the long-drawn travel back to the king, he awards them a boat, and they ask how they can return home. Surprised, the king asks how they managed to defeat all seven. Disappointed, they leave and search for the other Yaoiites. They head north and reach Frenga Farm, a coastal farmland whice holds a small family who are constantly being threatened by the local monsters. Going further north, they solve the problem by defeating Vigrocus within the Royal Mausoleum, as he controlled the nearby animals. Heading back to the king, he grants them the ship, allowing them to traverse the seas. He offers them a chance to challenge nearby locations as well, to sharpen their abilities. The Hentairite head south to the desert isles, known as the Trieta Archipelago. There they seek out Trieta Village, a town once devastated by Yaoiites which has been suffering from drought and disease. They meet a girl whose grandfather has gone blind and deaf, and he seems to also be suffering from dehydration. Eager to seek a cure, they head southward to investigate a Hentairite who would grant them limited water time to time, but only if they could survive on the way to the well. The Hentairite known as Tentilus turns out to be a Yaoiite actually named Tenticala, and the heroes defeat him. When they return to the village however, the man has died, but the village has been revived, and has been able to expand. Though sad by her loss, the girl thanks the heroes and returns to her duties. The heroes head east to the continent of Zoxus, where Minestone has been closed of all mining due to the order of a nearby Yaoiite, who has been controlling the corpses of the Skellocculae. They also learn this is the same who murdered the late queen. So they cross to Skellocculae Keep. There they meet an old soldier who has resisted the control, yet is still undead. He manages the keep still, and mentions that this place was long since used as the final resting place for the warriors of the old knight, but at the same time, a place where he could watch his son, who just so happens to be the Yaoiite controlling the area. By request of him, the Hentairite confront Anarkus, who soon falls to their power. As he dies, he awakens to see his father once more, and after a heartfelt thanks for ending the pain his son had to endure, and a request by the boy to push out the Yaoiites, he dies and the Hentairite leave. They head far north by request of the king, arriving at the snowly lands, the continent of Ivalus, and into the city of Icarus. The Hentairite meet a woman in a red dress with blonde hair, who says nothing, but leaves. They meet the high priest there who is told that they are the Hentairite and that they just met the Princess of Laronzica, yet she is not herself it seems. He praises the gods and they ask what he requires help with, from mass murder, to loss of resource, even to stolen goods. But he mentiones that the lands have become colder, and that the waters used to flow fluently. So they head across the continent, to investigate an old Hentairite stronghold by the name of Astral Spire. They traverse the tower where they hear a flute, which grows louder as they head up. Part way up, they find all three of the slabs of destiny, two of which are unreadable. But Mike can read one, yet Branko can read none. They head further up to find the Princess of Laronzica, possessed by Mori Mari, the one female Yaoiite. After an arduous battle, they speak with the princess, who confirms that Mike may be Hentairite, and that this tower used to be known as Dragon Spire, as it was a place to worship the winged dragon, Shantai, the daughter of a god, named Gealach Nathair of the Psysjia. She knows not of the legitimacy of The Psysjia, but knows the Dragon is real. She also gifts Branko the Royal Blade. The waters and weather return to normal, and the princess is returned. They head back to the central continent, but far to the east. Where they find Arcis University. There seems to be a collapse in the Erg Pillars, as explained by the Deen. The Erg Pillars are used to represent the balance of Ergs and Elements, with an imbalance, things can go wrong with the world. So they recieve an item to scale the mountain without experiencing the extreme heat, as they believe it to be the source of their problems. They head south to begin scaling Mt. Psijal. The site of the battle between Yaoiweh and Hentairein. They enter and head to the bottom where they fight Dilomunculus. The sixth Yaoiite who was to be the vessel for Yaoiweh, who is attempting to merge with Yaoiweh`s soul through the destruction of Ergs. The plans are foiled and the lands are safe if not for a while. They head back to the king and recieve the Airship. They are then given the chance to explore more areas before setting out to the final land in the sky. Sidequests to do before the final area include: #Meteor Research: On an island south of Trieta the heroes go to a camp site and then to a mountain surrounded by stalagmites and mountains, which turns out to be the Great Relic. #Dragon Summoning: Investigate an igloo which holds a mage who wishes to learn more about an ancient Dragon. Head up to the dragon bones and defeat consecutive waves of enemies to summon a dragon companion for the mage. #Haunted Mansion: Defeat the monsters of a haunted mansion, which lightens the heart of the old man living there. #Skellocculae Investigation: You meet with the deceased Skellocculae from Skell Keep to investigate more Skellocculae events. Areas for training include: #A cave to the west of Cyndar. #Under the Oasis to the east of Trieta. #The Museum to the south of Minestone. #The cavern to the south west of Astral Spire. There is also an optional main quest that the king mentions. They head to the forest north of Machi, where they landed in. They investigate a strange set of ruins which takes them to a place known as the Vale of Hyxalca. The man there introduces himself as Lamos, a Hentairite. He speaks in an odd dialect, as if riddling. But the Hentairite understand their duty, as he explains he expected the one. But to prove their race he needs to reforge a broken sword of legend. He mentions there are four silver chests around Laronzica, and that they can only be opened by playing a melody near them. The Hentairite take the harp and search for the chests. #One in a cave filled with streams of unknown origin. (Alloy Passage, gives Azure Soil) #One in a tower devoted to the winged one. (Astral Spire, gives Lunaris Ingot) #One in a cavern where darkened souls howl. (Azca Cova, gives Lunaros Ingot) #One in the bowels of the earth and protected by flame. (Mt. Psijal, gives Reactive Blessing Brew) As they gather the four ingredients and return to Lamos, he requires one more item, a Sagen Stone. This is found in the bottom of a ruin south of Machi. They return and Lamos reforges the ancient sword, the sword known as Lunaric, only the Hentairite or other moon races may dare to touch it. Not questioning the other races, Branko grasps the hilt and recieves a burn. as Mike approaches, he feels an odd familiarity of the blade, yet he grasps it and raises it high. It is thus proof that he is Hentairite. Lamos admits he knew from the start, but Branko simply laughs and gives a cheer as he is no longer needed, yet Mike drags him into it until the end. What happens next is Mike and Branko take the airship to the north eastern island. There's a lake and a temple, where it states that if your soul is merged with the skyland, you can return there instantly. If not, you have to take the long road before using the teleportation function. The two make their way up the mountains and soon enough they find themselves walking on clouds. After some more travelling, they find themselves on the floating land of Uria. They merge their souls with Uria and can now easily head back down. They meet with the prince, who seemingly was born of Hentairein. The prince states that he himself along with the Skell Knights have been planning an invasion on Yaoiya, the Yaoiite homeworld that was destroyed in the war, becoming a number of earth fragments floating around the planetary core. The two get geared up and ready to infiltrate the castle. They are then transported to the world of Yaoiya, which is slightly similar to their own worlds, just broken and constantly encased in night. They head to the castle towers where they fight many enemies in order to obtain a Nullifier Scroll. A scroll that lets Yaoiites enter other realms with ease, and as long as the area is visited, it is free to use. This gives the heroes a chance to leave Yaoiya whenever. They also fight their way through another tower and see Lamos who is fighting two Yaoiites different from the others, as though they are still Iilvosic. He is bested and says before he dies: *If Lunaric is claimed: "Hentairite... You are not strong yet... You cannot defeat them... Hentairite, I have learned... our goddess... She is... n... o... t..." At which point he transports you out of the tower before dying. *If Lunaric isn't claimed: "You... You two... I haven't seen you before... Listen... You've got to get out... Hentairite... You mustn't... u... s... e..." At which point he transports you out of the tower before dying. At this point, you may enter the main castle. There are four seals on the throne room, and one area which may not be entered yet. There are four rooms in the main room which holds two of the main Yaoiites who you must kill once more. The ones in this room are Fulial and Vigrocus. There are two other rooms here. One holds treasure, another holds beds (this is essentially a free inn). There are two hallways up the stairs. The left leads to Tenticala. The right leads to Mori Mari. Defeating them both unlocks the throne room. Mike and Branko share a few words before entering the next room. In the next room there is another Nullifier Scroll. If you already have one, you won't acquire it at this point as Mike says there's no point in carrying a second one. At this point however, you can transport to this room and the towns of Laronzica. Mike and Branko barge through the final door, and they meet Draekan, the last Yaoiite. Draekan congradulates them, as he had much difficulty with them defeating the masters of the Yaoiites on Laronzica. But he then shows his anger at this and prepares to fight them. The two heroes overpower him. then: *If the player doesn't have Lunaric: He dies and they declare the war is over. But not without some losses. However, if the player has Lunaric, he notices and begins to laugh. "So the prophecy will be completed after all! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Mike questions him. "The blood of the Yaoiites is close. We are interlocked with our god. With the blood of the seven spilled on the hexagram, and the chosen Hentairite with his moon blade..." Darkness encompasses the area. "The most powerful shall be the new vessel for the god of water, Yaoiweh!" He screams as the screen fades in, with Draekan changed into a monstrosity. Branko is held back by the evil power and Mike has to do the entire fight alone. Though Yaoiweh cannot speak in this form, he does let out roars as he cries in pain from the lunar sword. With this completed, Branko gets back up. States that Mike has done an even greater deed than he thought him capable of. They leave Yaoiya and speak of what has happened. The prince congradulates him on his efforts and bid him to come to the sealed room, where Hentairein is imprisoned. Mike and Branko begin to glow. "... And it seems... It's time for you both to leave." The prince states. "Aw, but I was having fun!" Mike complains. "Oh don't worry..." The prince begins, "I have this feeling that you will return... Sooner than you think." "Well, just let everyone know that we're sorry we coldn't help every-OOOOOOOONNNNNEEE!!!!" They both exclaim as they are hurled up back to their home world. And thus the beginning of the end has started. The Yaoiweh Conspiracy 2: The Heroes Return This story takes place after Mike retrieves Lunaric and slays Yaoiweh's incarnation. So Mike is once more going to visit Branko. A whole year has passed since the liberation of Laronzica. Mike gets to his place only to find Branko gone, yet the door wide open. Mike enters inside and is falling once again. He happens to land on Branko in a familiar scene. "Let's assess this. Trees, a pathway to some ruins... WE MUST BE IN-" A shout then interrupts them. "Wait-I know you both!" A guard comes running up. "I HIT YOU IN THE HEAD!" Mike remembers, as does Branko. They all have a chat and then Branko asks the question. "So, any idea why we're here again?" "Actually your timing couldn't have gotten any better. You two ought to see the king right away." So they do. They are welcomed with open arms by the guards, and the king is more than happy to see them. Turns out some special beasts are popping up, and threatening nearby travellers. While Yaoiites were lunar, these enemies seem to be solar. Mike takes up the task no problem. Branko says he wants back home right away, but is enticed by riches. They meet various friends from their past. The first lady of Machi Town was found guilty of witchcraft (she wanted to have sex with all the men) and thus he husband resumes the title of the mayor, but hasn't remarried. Kagami is still missing, but they are pointed in the direction of Azca Cova for the first special enemy. They travel through Azca Cova once again. And make it to the chamber holding a beast, Bladictus. As they kill him, a stange man with cat ears walks in. Category:Story